


Submission is a Gift: The First Time

by macgirlanon



Series: Submission is a Gift [2]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgirlanon/pseuds/macgirlanon
Summary: "I sought you out, studied you, and am in the process of making you my most valued possession."How Norman met his lovely sub and how they came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it was kind of confusing adding the prequel into the original story, so instead I decided to make it a series.
> 
> Enjoy!

I fumbled with my pen sitting across the table from him, tapping it mindlessly against my notepad.  My boss, Kevin, always knew how to drag out a meeting.  Twenty years in the business and he still gets star-struck from time to time.  I yawned, glancing down at my phone when suddenly I felt that feeling.  You know, the one you get when someone is watching you. I looked up to the two blue eyes peering at me with a smirk.  My pen-tapping came to a halt and I precipitously broke eye contact, looking down at my notepad.

"Well, Mr. Reedus, we certainly appreciate you taking the time to work with us here at Atlanta Magazine," Kevin smiled, running a hand through his messy copper hair. "You're definitely one of Atlanta's favorite part-time residents."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. He shifted in his seat, the zipper on his leather jacket jingling.

"I will be on vacation next week, but my assistant editor will be happy to answer any questions you or your PR may have," Kevin spoke in my general direction.

I had been doodling the entire time.  Writing my name over and over with _PhD_ behind it. Once I completed my graduate studies I could dump the magazine world for good.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Miss Parisi?"

"Ah, yes," my voice squeaked.  How mortifying. "If there's anything you need, I'd be more than happen to assist you, sir," I gave him a sincere smile, attempting to appear more professional.

"Sir?" he bit his bottom lip, slightly amused. "It's Norman, please. Just Norman."

"Of course. Norman." I smiled sweetly.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom stall, straightening out my Bikini Kill tee shirt and gave my hair a quick run-through with my fingers. I hated trying to catch a cab in my pencil skirts, button-up blouses, and uncomfortable heels. Especially on a rainy day like today.

I walked breezily through the lobby, my attention focused to finding my umbrella in my tote when _bam_.

"Oh my god, sir! I am so sorry!" my face turning bright red.

Norman wiped the splattered coffee from his leather jacket with a brown napkin, "Just a little splash! It's fine, really...see?" He showed me his Starbucks cup which was still more than halfway full. "Thankfully I saw you coming, Miss Parisi," he smiled warmly. "I had a few seconds to brace for impact."

"I am beyond embarrassed," I chuckled, running my hand over my face.

"You changed clothes," he pointed to my black tee shirt in an attempt to change the subject and relieve my humiliation. "I love some B.K."

"Figures," I said, nodding to his Circle Jerks tee. "Not many people know about Circle Jerks, but the ones who do can totally appreciate Bikini Kill."

"Right on!" he grinned.

Uncomfortable silence set in. I wasn't quite sure how to end the conversation. 

"Um, well, like Kevin told you, I am at your disposal should you need me," I offered out my hand for a shake.

"Thank you, Miss Parisi," he took my hand.

When his free hand closed around mine, a wave of electricity ran through my entire body. I hoped it wasn't noticeable. I quickly withdrew my hand with a smile, and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Um..." I heard him call behind me as I reached the revolving door. I stopped, feeling a little flutter in my chest.

"Sir?" I asked, turning around to meet his gaze as he took several wide strides to catch up with me.

"It's just Norman," he chided. "Does Miss Parisi have a first name? You know, in case I need to, like, call your or anything about the article?" He tipped up his Detroit cap, exposing a little more of his forehead, a tendril of dark hair falling over his left eye.

I groaned, "Yes, I do have first name."

He looked at me, a bit perplexed.

"My parents were kinda free spirits and uh...well, my name is Persephone," I let out a little laugh.

"Persephone Parisi?" He held back his bemusement.

"Yep. Persephone as in the Greek goddess, Alice as in Wonderland, Parisi. But, I go by Allie." Suddenly I felt strange, revealing such useless information to him.  I could've very well just said my name was Allie and been done with the conversation.

"I like that," he grinned. "So, do you have an umbrella with you? It's really coming down out there," he nodded towards the glass door.

"I thought I did, I probably left it in my office upstairs and God knows Kevin will rope me into more business if I go up to fetch it," I sighed. "I'll be fine. I usually catch a cab fairly quick. It's not like I'm made out of sugar, I won't melt," I grimaced at my lame joke.

"You seem pretty sweet to me. Let me take you home, I don't mind at all," he offered, shoving his hand into the pocket of his black Levis. "You live close by, right?"

"I do but...no, no," I abjured. "I can catch a cab. I'm staying at the downtown Crowne Plaza in a suite for the time being. My apartment is being renovated," I shrugged.

"I'm staying just a few streets over at The W. C'mon, let me take you home. I'd hate the thought of you getting wet," he swiped over his bottom lip with his tongue before giving me another grin.

My mouth became dry as dirty images filled my mind at the word 'wet', "I'm sorry?" I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. _How old am I?_ I scolded myself.

"The rain, I'd hate for you get soaked out there," he lifted his eyebrows waiting for me to oblige.

* * *

He cracked the window of the SUV as he lit up a cigarette. He pointed the open pack in my direction.

"Oh, I'm not a smoker," I waved my hand at the offer.  He was sitting awfully close to me considering the backseat was quite spacious.

"That's good, I guess," he said, exhaling smoke towards the window. "Must be why you look so young and healthy," he winked. (Usually winking was totally creepy in my book, but it was almost adorable coming from him).

"Oh, please. You look great. You're practically a sex symbol," I smirked at him. "Totally hot."

"Are you flirting with me?" He questioned with a half-smile, flicking his butt out the window.

"I didn't mean to come off as untoward--" I started to apologize, my babbling ceased as he rested his hand on my knee. He pushed a switch to roll up the partition. My pulse felt like it doubled in pace.

"Can I be forward with you, Allie?" He removed his baseball cap, and turned his body towards me, knee-to-knee with me. He voice became huskier, sexier...less friendly, more mysterious.

"Uh, sure?" I prattled, folding my hands nervously into my lap. My eyes met his even though my mind was still focused on his warm hand on my leg.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you today. Or last week. Or the week before. I know, as a woman in your position--"

"My position?" My head floated. I wasn't sure if I was asking a question or if I was just repeating him.

"We can discuss positions later," he joked with a naughty smile. My expression, however, didn't change, which alarmed him, "Forgive me--" he started.

I put my finger up to silence him, and sucked in a breath, "It's just that...I'm a bit out of my depth here. No one has ever been so _forward_ with me." I chewed my bottom lip for a moment then added, "I've never been pursued by a man in your _position_ ," I blinked several times to assure myself I wasn't dreaming this up.

"I'm sorry, I've obviously crossed a boundary with you," he scooted down on the bench seat, putting space between us.

I waved my hand, "It's fine. I'm just in disbelief because I'm so--" I wanted him to inch back over to me. And he did.

"Sexy?"

I bust out laughing at his interruption, "No! Clumsy and--"

He interjected, "That you may be, but fuck, I'd be lying to say I haven't been staring at your ass for days."

My pulse throbbed at the base of my throat...and between my legs. "What exactly are you wanting from me?"

"It gets a bit hard being away from home. A little lonesome. I wouldn't mind having company," he shrugged, suddenly making the previous 10 minutes of conversation seem completely nonchalant.

"You sound a bit needy," I blurted out, a little thankful my mouth came up with something to say because lust had shorted out my brain.

He gave a me a shocked but amused expression. "Well, how about this, Miss Parisi. I'd like you to come to my hotel room and we could get more...acquainted?" He leaned down so that his breath stirred my long bangs against my temple. "Hmm?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. Norman was gorgeous. He was a celebrity. Celebrities and one night stands went together like rock stars and cocaine. It wouldn't be my first one night stand, albeit all the others were incredibly disappointing. Maybe this could be the one that I could resort back to whenever I needed a good jolt of sexual electricity to get me off on otherwise lonely nights. It was odd because sex didn't seem to be some coy game for him the way it was with most men. You know, most men pretend like they didn't know what was happening until they're balls deep inside of you. Most men thought acknowledging they wanted to have sex with you was completely uncool. Totally not how it happens in the movies. Norman was different.

"I'm sorry," Norman interrupted my thoughts. "I've offended you. It's completely fine if you're uninterested."

"Oh, I am interested," I sputtered out quickly. 

As soon as I gave my approval, something in the air changed. His eyes searched my face for a glimmer of doubt. A smile spread across his face as if he could look into my mind and see all of the nefarious things I was imagining us doing. I shifted in my seat feeling myself grow wet from the mere thought of his touch. My mind pushed away the thought of any consequences like the ones I usually had with other men.  Maybe this was just an adventure.  I could go to my quiet hotel room alone or I could go to his and have what I hoped would be incredible sex.

We sat in silence beside each other, his hand lightly gripping my thigh.  The ride to The W gave me plenty of time to think about what would take place when we arrived.  His hands would be all over me.  I was going to see him naked.  He was going to see me naked.  I felt a shiver run up my spine, hoping he wasn't expecting me to look like a Playboy bunny underneath my jeans and tee shirt.

The black SUV came to stop outside of a posh black, silver, and glass building.  The W.  My heart and mind began to race.  Norman opened the door and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go check in."

* * *

 "You're quiet," Norman observed as we stepped into the elevator. "Second guessing yourself?"

I shook my head. "I just, well, I don't do this sort of thing very often."

Norman nodded, "It may come as a shock, but I don't do this very often either."

"If all the guys were like you, I'd probably do a lot more often," I tried to pivot our conversation to something more light.

He gave me a half-smile before _ding!_   "I believe we have arrived," he smirked, once again grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway.

Room 740. Norman ushered me through the doorway and kicked it closed behind us.

He instantly pulled me to his chest, his mouth covering mine, awakening things inside of me that I didn't know existed. _How is that even possible?_

He cupped his hands onto my ass and squeezed, "Mmm, I swear this has been driving me mad for weeks. It feels exactly like I thought it would. Plump and soft," he whispered into my ear.  One hand stayed firmly grasping my derriere and the other searched around for the button of my jeans. _Already? He's moving so fast._

He undid the silver button, using the loosening of the waist to slide his hands down into my jeans and panties, feeling my bare ass. "I want to touch every single inch of you," he murmured between our kisses.

"I would like that," I panted, helping him shimmy out of his leather jacket. I had made the right decision coming. This was going to unforgettable. 

Norman dragged his mouth down my neck, "Take your shirt off."

"Demanding, aren't we?" I quipped.

"You have no idea," he growled, reaching for the hem of my shirt and yanking it over my head. A huge smile spread across his face as he took in my shimmery blue bra. "I thought I was an ass man but...fuck me," he sucked in his bottom lip. He latched back onto my neck, his lips moving down to my collarbone, and to the valley of my breasts. His slipped each of my bra straps down, pulling my bra around my waist. He then focused his attention on my nipple, closing his mouth over it.

He truly was different. He touched me, held me, and hummed into my ear over and over about how much he wanted to fuck me. How good I felt. I felt like I was being worshipped.

My hands ran over his beautifully toned arms and up into his hair.  I pulled his face up close to mine, breathing hard against his mouth as his hands continued to massage my breasts. "Oh, I want..." _Wait, did I just say that aloud?_ _What do I want?_

"What? What do you want me to do to you?" Norman purred into my ear.

A million and one things flashed across my mind. Nobody had ever asked me before. There were lots of things I wanted from previous lovers, but I never felt brave enough to say.  I was a bit different, I suppose. There were very dark, flagitious things I desired.

"Um," I swallowed hard, "maybe you could spank me?"

Norman froze.

"I mean, if that's not something you're into then--" I promptly retorted.

"Oh, no." His voice was gravel. "I absolutely want to." He put space between us, trailing his fingertips down my arm, grasping my hand and pulling me to the bed.

 Norman sat on the side of the bed as I stood in between his legs, his fingers finding the zipper of my jeans and sliding it to its stop. He put his fingers into my belt loops, tugging the denim down until they banked at my feet.  He took a moment to lean back on his hands, looking me over.  I stood completely exposed, with the exception of my blue thong.

He was so fucking hot. He'd been with plenty of women way more attractive than me. Suddenly I wanted to run away and hide.  

"You are so..." he paused, stroking his goatee. My pussy clenched at that gesture.

"So close to being naked?" I joked, nervousness setting in.

"So fucking gorgeous," he supplied. His eyes darkened. His countenance looked almost...hungry. I wanted to disagree with him, but I didn't. I felt hypnotized as I moved mindlessly and sat next to him on the bed.

"Be gentle," I requested, a bit of apprehension in my voice. "I've never been spanked before."

He wrapped an arm around me, guiding me to lay across his lap onto my stomach. "What a shame, with such a beautifully spankable ass," he said with a bit of a smile, his fingertips tracing the line of my thong. "Put your hands behind your back."

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder at him, suddenly unsure.

"I'm going to hold them down so you don't try to instinctively shield your ass.  I don't want to hit your hands," his eyes were sincere. "That may take some of the fun out of this."

"Right, right," I agreed, like I knew what I was doing. I weaved my hands together at the small of my back and rested the side of my face onto the bed.

"I'm guessing that you do not have safeword, do you?" He questioned, as he wrapped his hand around my wrists tightly.

"I don't," I answered, abruptly feeling incredibly inexperienced. "Do you?"

"Mousetrap."

I giggled, "I like it."

"Mousetrap it is then," he held back a laugh. "Last question: Any hard limits?"

The feeling of being inexperienced tripled. I had such a mundane sex life up until this point. I didn't know exactly what I liked and what I didn't. Self-pity swept over me, but I quickly pushed the thought away.  "How about I like what I like until I don't? Until mousetrap." It was the most genuine answer I could give him.

"Until mousetrap," he repeated with agreement. "It's imperative that you use it if you don't like something I do to you. I want you to enjoy this."

"Yes, Sir," the response came from my mouth without me even thinking about it. I felt him grow harder behind the cloak of his jeans.

"I'll try not to leave marks. I'd hate for you to be unable to sit down tomorrow," the fingers of his free hand lightly brushed over the skin of my ass cheeks, causing goosebumps in their wake.

"Wow," I muttered as it sank in that this was really about to happen.

"Are you still wanting this?" He needed to be reassured.

"I want it," I assured him.

He fingers continued their feather-light dance over my skin until the movements stopped. Then...

_Slap!_

I gasped, trying to move my hands to comfort my stinging bottom but of course they were rendered still by his strong grip.  He called it.

"Too hard?" he asked, smoothing his hand over the flesh he'd just punished.

"No."

His hand came down hard again.

"Oh god!"

"Do you want more?" he questioned, rubbing the welts that were rising on my skin.

"Yes, please!" I panted. I did want more. The pain stung so badly but then resolved to a delicious throb. A delicious throb that traveled to my aching pussy.

"You like it, then?" He growled, slapping my ass again.

"Yes! Yes!" I cried, rolling my hips against his lap searching for something to relieve the need for him to be inside of me.

He let out a huff and hooked his hand into my thong, roughly jerking it down my legs, "More? Tell me."

"More! Please!"

He gave me the most strident blow he could as I buried my face into the duvet. The pain shocked all throughout my body, I felt my bangs sticking to the beads of sweat on my hot face. His fingers parted my lips, and I could swear my soul left my body right then.

"Mmm, you are enjoying this, aren't you?" He smiled, gliding his fingers up and down my wetness, always just barely reaching my clit before reversing.

He pushed his finger into me again and I rolled my hips.  I couldn't believe how incredulously turned on I was. I felt so helpless and desperate...and I absolutely loved it. The build-up was insane and I craved release.

"Make me come, please!" It sprang from my mouth without restraint.  I felt silly and mortified, until Norman responded.

"I will, I swear," he promised, running his finger along the same path it was on, just barely touching my clit before moving back down. "Just not right now." He delivered a punishing slap to my terribly sore bottom.

I yelped, "Norman, please!"

"I'll make you come. More than once. Be patient." His hand came down again as I bit down on my quivering bottom lip.

My body felt at war. Was it pleasure? Pain? Both existing at the same time. This was so new and so salacious.  Another hit pulled an alarmed cry from my lips. It really started to hurt. I could feel the redness setting in, redness that would last for days.

"Too much?" Norman asked, his voice sounding very gentle.

I shook my head. It hurt but I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to see how much I could take, how much he was going to give me, how long he would make me wait for what I knew was going to be an explosive release. He eased another finger into my cunt, and I gasped. His other hand still holding my wrists down to my back.

"You feel amazing," he sighed, pumping his fingers in and out. I tightened around them involuntarily. "When did you last touch yourself?"

"Um..." I felt my cheeks grow rosy from embarrassment. "Last night," I muttered shamefully.

"Oh, now it must seem like an eternity ago...since you felt release," he hissed on the last word.

"Oh my god, yes," I whimpered. He pulled his index finger away from the other two and finally touched my clit.  My whole body jolted, my hips bucking like wild, desperate to ride his hand.

"Are you about to come?" He rubbed in a painfully slow circle.

"Yes!" I groaned, my legs twitching.

His motions stilled, "No."

"What?!" I cried, exasperated. "You said you would make me--"

"Quiet," he growled between clenched teeth. "The longer you wait for it, the better it is.  It's called edging.  And it's absolutely magical." He pushed my wrists down hard into my back. "Trust me."

I became frantic, grinding my pelvis, searching for anything to give me some relief.

He spanked me once more and then pushed a finger back inside me.  His ring finger and his pinky moved the hood of my clit back and forth before stopping to pop my bruised bottom once more.

I screeched out, wriggling my hands, wanting them freed so I could touch myself before his fingers returned to my pussy, one finger mercilessly teasing my clit.  I panted, begging him, "Please, please..." over and over. Suddenly the tip of his thumb pushed into my ass, he freed my wrists, using his other hand to deliver a most fearsome blow.  The combination of sensations practically slung me off of a cliff into sweet, screaming, sobbing release.

I came so hard. Blood rushed to my head. My heartbeat bounding in my ears. "Holy fuck," I whispered, feeling exhausted, my entire body going limp.

Norman leaned down, kissing me between my shoulder blades. "I cannot wait to fuck you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is pronounced per-sef-on-knee  
> Parisi is prounounced pear-ree-see


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the side of the bed hugging a pillow to cover my naked body, my head was afloat.  Norman was in the bathroom.  I took a mental inventory of my surroundings. My ass was a giant bruise. There was an embarrassingly large wet spot on the bed where I had been laying. I wrinkled the duvet over it to make it less noticeable when Norman stepped out of the bathroom.  He had shed his clothes except for his boxers.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning against the doorjamb. "You need anything while I'm up?"

I didn't even hear his question. He looked so good for a man in his forties. I gnawed my bottom lip, taking in his broad shoulders and prominent collar bones. While he didn't have chiseled abs, his torso was toned and lean. My eyes traveled lower...

"Earth to Allie," he chuckled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, s-sorry," I stuttered, my cheeks turning a bit flush. The man had just spanked me and stuck his thumb in my ass and I was still being shy? Ugh.

He came and sat next to me on the bed, "Are you sure you're okay with everything? Did I come on too strong?" His eyes were gentle and sincere.

"I'm fine. I mean...it's just that...I know I have like zero to offer you, but I am having probably one of the best nights of my life because I have never came like that, like ever. Not even on my own. And I want to try anything you're willing to try," I took a deep breath and smiled.

Norman sat in silence for a moment, before cracking a smile, "This isn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning."

I looked at him, eyebrows drawn in confusion with a bit of a puzzled grin on my face, "Okay?"

"I mean, I know we only really met today...but I've seen you around Kevin's office, you know? I shared an elevator with you a few weeks ago. I've been kind of...scoping you out," he shrugged. "I'm in and out of town so much, I didn't know if I could really get to know you...but fuck, I wanted to."

"You noticed me?" I placed hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. "I was avoiding you like the plague!"

"What?!" Norman pulled my hand from my mouth, giving me a toothy smile. "Why?!"

"Because you're really sexy. It's intimidating," I shrugged.

Norman pulled away the pillow I was using to cover my body and climbed up behind me on the bed, reaching his hands around my throat, holding my head in place to look forward at the mirror on the closet door, "Look at yourself," he whispered into my ear, "look at how fucking beautiful you are."

"I'm not-" I started before Norman's grip tightened on my throat.

"Say 'I am beautiful,'" he commanded, loosening his grip.

My eyes met his in the mirror, his grip on my throat and his breath hot in my ear. The heat sent a shockwave through my body, as I began to grow wet. "I am beautiful," I said, sounding uncertain.

Norman pulled me backwards by my throat, his grip just tight enough to make my heart palpitate before he threw one leg over me, then leaning down to assault my mouth with an unchaste kiss.

"I want you to fuck me," the words just came naturally. I was ready for him.

He slithered down my body, hooking an arm under my knee, pulling it over his shoulder. He was face-to-face with the most private part of my body.  And he was looking at it, examining it almost, running his fingers up and down my slit. I covered my eyes with my palms and squirmed.

"It's important to warm up before vigorous activity, right?" he asked, I peered down at him as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I've never...I've never had a guy do it, you know, willingly...without my having to ask for it," I gave a nervous chuckle.

"What kind of assholes were you sleeping with? Who wouldn't want to taste this beautiful, inviting--"

I burst out into giggles, interrupting his compliment, "What!?"

He struck my pussy with a flat palm and I let out a shriek.

"What the fuck?" I hissed at him, looking down at him with a scowl. I didn't want to admit that I liked the sensation it gave me.

"Based on how much wetter you just got, I think you liked my little love tap," he mumbled into my skin, his goatee tickling me as he kissed up my inner thigh.  "I wanted you to shut up. Your pussy is beautiful. And I won't have any more arguing about it, understand?" He lightly traced his fingers over my labia.

"Yes, sir," I sighed, feeling the muscles in my legs growing tense. _There's no way I should be this close again._

He ran the point of his tongue lightly and quickly down my slit. A moment passed then his tongue lapped over me, softly but roughly, and I tangled the bedsheets into my hands. The flat of his tongue pushed my opening and slip up to my clit.  He circled it lightly then sucked roughly.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, and realized that I had lost grip of the bedsheets and now had two handfuls of his hair.

He pulled my other leg over his shoulder, his tongue still flicking back and forth, as he pushed a finger into me.  The finger was curling here and there, searching for something...

"Oh, sh-shit!" I yelled, my legs trying to jerk up. He had found it. My g-spot. His finger pressed on it firmly, as his mouth became ravenous.

My orgasm hit me like a bus.  My body convulsed, I felt like I had stuck my finger into an electrical socket. I realized at some point that I was making strange sounds, and laughter broke through my lips. The muscles of my thighs were jumping as I wriggled my hips against his face, riding it out with pleasure.

"Norman!" I gasped, still giggling. My clit was so sensitive as he took little licks at it, "Oh, stop! I can't handle anymore!" I panted, feeling like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

He raised up, grinning, his lips and facial hair gleaming with my wetness, "Something wrong?"

"No...not at all...I just feel like I may burst into flames if you keep going, I just need a moment," I admitted, pushing sweaty strands of my hair out of my face.

"You sure? I could do this all day," he teased, tracing a finger from my navel down to my mound.

 "Fuck me," I begged him.

Norman rose onto his elbows and I sat up, meeting his mouth with my own, tasting myself on him.  My hands wandered below his waist, my fingertips pushing down the elastic band of his boxers.

"Wait a minute," he put his hand up to separate us. "I need to get a condom."

 _Duh_ , I chided myself. I was just so eager for him. It took him no time to rip open the packet and roll the latex over his length. (His impressive length, may I add).

He kneeled back onto the bed between my legs, "Remember: mousetrap."

I nodded as he leaned over me and reached between us, his tip pushing against me. I tried to relax my body as I adjusted to his size.

"You ready?" he whispered.

I nodded again, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.  I'd never felt such raw desire in my whole life.  I felt needy and empty.  I wanted him to fill me up.

He began slowly and I kept my gaze on his face.  Watching as he felt me, his eyes half-closed. "You feel incredible, Allie."

 _What should I say to that? "Thanks"?_ I tried not to worry about being polite at this moment. Our bodies were so different.  My body was soft and curvy.  His was hard and resolute.  He pulled away but not so much that I felt the aching of emptiness left behind.  I rolled my hips.  He pulled out just a little more and something felt _just right_. 

My legs jerked, "If you keep doing that I'm going to..." I couldn't get the word out as he did again. My legs jerked once more and wrapped them around his hips. He did it a third time and I stifled a moan behind tight lips.

"Are you going to come for me, again?" he asked, reaching up to grab a fistful of my hair. "I love it when you do," he growled, giving my hair a little tug.

He pushed forward and it sent me over the edge. This one wasn't quite as powerful but to be fair, he didn't even touch my clit. 

"Mmm, just like that," he smiled, as if he were thanking me for having another orgasm.

Out of nowhere, I was flooded with emotion.  I know this was a one time thing.  But, just these few hours together, he made me feel cherished.  He made me feel beautiful.  He made me feel deserving. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down the side of my face. "Shit," I muttered, feeling eminently embarrassed for crying at a time like this.

"Are you alright?" Norman asked, genuinely concerned, wiping the wet trail from my face.

"Yes," I meekly whispered. "I am very much alright."

"I am, too," he leaned back down to kiss me. 

I reached around him, splaying my fingers on his back. He began his thrusts again and I moved with him.  Every so often he would withdraw and I could feel the entire length of his cock stroking against my clit as he eased back into me.  Curiously, I looked down my body, I could see his member bent down to enter me, and the wet gleam on the condom as he pulled out just to dive back in again. I shivered at the torturously slow pace and the throbbing in my clit.

I bit my lips closed to hold back what I thought were probably humiliating sounds.  His head was bumping my g-spot with every thrust.

"I want to hear you," Norman tapped my tight lips with his fingertip. "Let me know you like it. Let me know you want it."

He sped up his thrusts and I'm pretty sure the entire vicinity of Atlanta could hear me babbling nonsense.  He made me feel incredibly good and I honestly quit caring about how stupid I thought I sounded. My toes began to curl and my body went rigid, clenching as tight as I could around him.  His body felt amazing against mine. "Oh, I'm! I'm!" I shouted, my nails sinking into his flesh.

"Say it," he commanded.

His austere tone gave me that nudge over the edge once more, my nails leaving hot red trails down his back, "I'm coming, fuck, I'm coming again!" I forced my mouth onto his, kissing him as hard and deep as I could before catching his bottom lip with my teeth.

"Oh, fuck me," Norman groaned as he pulled from our kiss, speeding his movements. 

My clit had become overly-sensitive again, I thought about calling a time-out, but before I could he grabbed my wrists, forcing them down on the bed.  This action didn't scare me, in fact, it turned me on even more.  I dug my heels into the mattress and wriggled underneath him, but that only added to the friction.  Before I knew it, I was crying out again, making nonsensical pleas before a flood of wetness soaked my thighs, his erection, and the bedsheets. He didn't stop, his grip remained stern on my wrists, as he continued to hammer into me. I didn't care. I wanted him deeper. I didn't care how sore I became.  Finally, he released my wrists and without missing a beat, guided my legs over his shoulders. I held onto him, trying to control my screams of "Keep going! Please!"

The bed was vibrating, the mattress creaking loudly under our frantic fucking. I gripped onto his delicious biceps and practically howled as he pushed into me one last time before going still and rigid. He pulled my hand to his mouth, kissing my palm roughly, panting into it, his hips gently rocking as he came.  


	3. Chapter 3

We laid in silence, my head rested on Norman's shoulder.

_Was it bad? Is that why he isn't saying anything? Should I say something?_

"Are you alright?" Norman's dry voice finally demolishing the silence.

"I'm fine," I squeaked.

Norman rolled onto his side so he could look me in the eyes, "Just fine?"

"I..." I tightly shut my eyes. _Don't you dare cry again, Allie._   My emotions were suddenly going berserk again. "I'm really fine. It's just been such a whirlwind experience."

Norman gave me a half-smile, "It has been. You've been...incredible."

"Oh, yeah right," I rolled my eyes as he reached down to tilt my chin up.

"Quit arguing with me when I compliment you," he said sternly.

"Or what? You're gonna spank me?" I taunted, bristling his goatee with my fingertips.

"How is that punishment when you like it so much?"

"Touché," I shrugged.

Silence set in again before it was interrupted by my growling stomach. I looked at the clock, it was nearly 9pm.

"You have worked up an appetite, my dear. What would you like to eat? I can call room service," Norman said, scooting up so he could lean against the headboard of the bed.

I tried to scoot up to sit alongside him but my ass was entirely too tender. I let out a hiss through my teeth.

"What's wrong, babe?" Norman asked, watching as I smoothed my hand gently over my bottom. "Sore?"

"Yeah," I grimaced, finally forcing myself to sit up. "Might need a moment before the next go-round," I joked.

"I'll give you thirty," Norman laughed, reaching over to grab the phone.

He placed a call to room service, ordering everything...burgers and fries, chicken and waffles, and an ice cream sundae. As he rested the phone back on the hook, he smiled "After sex cravings." I giggled as he reached his arm around me to pull me close.  I didn't know what the protocol for cuddling with a one-night stand, but I really didn't care.  His warm skin felt amazing against mine and he smelled so good.

"This has really been an awesome evening," Norman said, resting his chin on my head. "It really upsets me that men haven't been treating you like the goddess you are. Promise me you won't be sleeping with anymore boorish assholes for a while."

I laughed, "Are you angry at my past lovers on my behalf? How sweet of you."

"Yeah, I am," he chuckled, trailing his fingertip up and down my arm.

My eyes became heavy and drifted closed.  I was awakened by a knock at the door.  Norman was spooning me, I was pulled into the curve of his body as he quietly snored into his pillow.  His big hand was resting on my hip, his other arm tucked around my neck. He nuzzled my ear with his nose, "It's room service."

* * *

I sat on the bed wrapped in a white sheet, my legs criss-crossed with a plate of waffles in my lap. Norman sat in a dining chair across from me in his robe, holding his plate in one hand while dipping his fries into some ketchup.

"Resting up?" Norman asked, his mouth full.

I chuckled to myself, swallowing my bite of food, "Yes, I think so," I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Good. I'm ready for more...I need you to wear me out so I can sleep through my flight tomorrow," he gave me a cheeky grin.

I felt a slight pang in my heart. _One. Night. Stand._ _This is a one-night stand, Allie. 'One' being the keyword._

Norman could see it in my face, I could tell. He briskly tried to changed the subject. "So, one of your office comrades told me you're going to grad school?"

I tried to smile through the weird anxiety I felt. "Yeah. UGA. Comparative literature. I'm thinking of studying abroad...maybe Avignon, Budapest or Tanzania."

"Wow, that's really impressive," Norman smiled, raising his burger up as if to salute me. "What are you wanting to do once you finish?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'm thinking corporate communications since I've already worked with Atlanta Magazine and their conglomerates, but I don't know. Maybe public health research. I was a medical assistant for a couple years after I finished high school," I sighed, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "I just hope I find something I love."

"If I'm overstepping my bounds, let me know," Norman said, assessing the look on my face.

"Not at all," I put my fork down on my plate. "I think it's nice you wanted to know something about me."

Norman wolfed down the last bite of his burger before taking each one of his fingers and sucking the remnants of food off of them. I watched him with an amused expression.

"Excuse me, but I did expend a lot of energy fucking you," he said, completely causal.

Laughing, I removed my plate from my lap and sat it on the nightstand. "How eloquent," I smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't speaking politely about how I just made you come, how many times? 3? 4?" Norman stood up from his chair, his robe falling open. He placed his hands on his hips, "Well?"

"Shut up!" I giggled, my cheeks reddening.  I tried to hide my face in my hands.

"Blushing? So shy! Well, I hope you're good at math because I'm hoping to double that number at least," he gave me a naughty smile.

My face grew even redder and goosebumps broke out all over me.  My body still remembered how amazing everything he had done to me felt.  My eyes peered through the little slit in his robe, he was growing hard again. He grabbed his bottled water and took a long drink, then tossing the empty bottle aside.  He trotted over to me, pulling the sheet from my body.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked as he slipped between my legs.

"Seeing if I can get you stop acting so shy, Miss Parisi," he said, laying down and kissing my inner thigh.

I anticipated the feeling of his mouth but not how shockingly cold it was from the water he just chugged. His ice cold tongue connected with my clit, trapping me between conflicting sensations. "Mmph!" I moaned, raising my hips off the bed.

Norman raised up to look at me, "Be dirty. Quit holding back your pleas and screams. Shock me. Be fucking filthy," he licked up my slit slowly. "Or I won't let you come."

"What?"

A smile curved Norman's mouth, "Think of it as a punishment."  He settled his lips over my clit, kissing at first then tracing with his tongue.  I rode his face, my nails digging into the bed.  He caught my hood with his teeth, gently pulling on it and letting it go before giving my clit a hard suck and releasing it with  _Pop!_ of his lips.

"Please..." I started.

"Yes?" Norman asked. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it, Allie."

"I want..." I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to stop but I didn't want to be so dirty that I freak him out.

"Tell me," he demanded.

I bit my bottom lip in frustration, "I.." I panted.

"Say, 'Norman, I want you to make me come. Please.'" He offered, caressing my labia with his fingers before darting his tongue into me.

"Norman, I want you to make me come, please!" I gasped, thankful for his prompting.

"Say, 'I want you to eat my cunt until I come,'" he continued. "Say it."

He slid his finger into me and sought out my g-spot, my voice broke through my inhibitions and I screeched, "Eat my cunt until I come!"

He rubbed my g-spot, hard, and sucked me clit. I grabbed my breasts as he pinned my thighs to the bed with his forearm. He pulled his mouth away, "What do we say?"

"Please!" sprang loudly from my lips.

He pushed another finger into me.  The pull of his lips and lapping of his tongue on my clit took me to the edge. My thighs clamped around his head, bucking my hips, pulling the sheets from the corners of the mattress. The sheet beneath us became flooded.

"Good girl," Norman smiled, raising up to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. He then lunged up my body, kissing me before I could protest. His tongue swept into my mouth and I tasted myself on him. His hard-on was trapped between us, I thought about just climbing on top of him, but he quickly moved away and rolled off the bed. "Shower?" he motioned to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I probably smell like a zoo and look like a--" I started before Norman groaned.

"You do not! Your pussy actually has a very nice aroma, but we are both very, very sticky...and showering together sounds like fun, okay?" Norman pulled off his robe, tossing it on the floor. "Now get that beautiful ass up and join me."

I nodded, running a hand through my very damp hair. Every muscle in my body ached, but it a good way. The shower started and Norman came back, "Are you able to move? Too sore?" I thought he was kidding but his face was concerned.

"Well, I--" I was going to tease him but he didn't even let me finish before he took two strides towards the bed, slipped one arm beneath my knees and one behind my back, scooping me up like I was light as feather. He really was in awesome shape.

He set me on my feet, the cold floor tiles giving me a bit of jolt.  The bathroom was filling up quickly with steam.  Norman opened the glass door for me like a gentleman as I slipped into the hot water, then he stepped in behind me.

"Wet your hair," he said, helping me spin around to face him, the stream of water cascading down my back onto my sore bottom.

"Bossy," I smirked at him.

"You have no idea," he smiled, pushing stray strands of my hair back into the water.

"I like it," I admitted. "I mean, I'm pretty emphatic in most areas of my life, but...I like being...I don't know..." I couldn't find the word.

"Submissive?" Norman provided, his eyes suddenly lighting up.

"I suppose...I mean, when it comes to sex. When it comes to you," I shrugged, looking up into his eyes.

Norman's smile grew bigger, "I'm pretty dominant...it's hard to find someone that it doesn't scare away."

"It doesn't scare me. It turns me on," I bit my lip, trying not to be shy.

"Miss Parisi, I'm so glad we met," Norman kissed my forehead before reaching to grab a mini bottle of shampoo. 

He squeezed the blue liquid into his hands and began massaging my scalp, "No one has ever washed my hair for me," I moaned, his strong hands feeling amazing in my hair.

He leaned into my ear, "I'll wash you everywhere."

I snorted, "You're naughty!"

"You haven't figured this out by now?" His fingers continued to rub my scalp.

"I know, I know.  Maybe one day I'll get on your level of dirtiness," I chuckled.

"You could try," he suggested. "Rinse your hair."

I did as he asked, then stepped away from the showerhead, blinking droplets of water away from my eyelashes.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" He lathered up his hands with a squirt of body wash and instructed me to turn around by twirling his finger. "Let's get you more comfortable."

"Comfortable?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder at him.

"More comfortable being dirty, or naughty, as you put it," he gave me a specious smile.

"Alright," I sighed, "what would you like for me to do?"

"Put your hands on the wall. Do not move them," he instructed.

I nodded, putting my hands on the wall. I felt his soapy hands rubbing my shoulders and back.

"This is the starting point. I will move to another place on your body but you have to tell me. And it has to be dirty...because only dirty girls need cleaning."

I held back a laugh. "So, if I ask you to rub my very sore ass?" His hands immediately reached down, cupping my cheeks and massaging.

"I'll do it," he breathed into my ear.

"But what if I say touch me...down there," I sounded so juvenile.

His hands went back to my shoulders.

"Understood," I giggled. "So, make me come."

Norman gave me a playful shove, "Of course you would jump right to it. Why not play around a bit?"

"You want to play with me?" I said in baby-talk.

Without warning, Norman struck my wet ass with a firm palm.

"Norman!" I yelped. My bottom was incredibly sore but I felt a pulse between my legs. "Fine! Caress my tits."

His hands trailed up my sides, under my arms, finding my breasts. He lathered them, drawing circles around my nipples with his fingertips.

"That...that feels so good," I hated the way it sounded, so fake, but I meant it.

His erection pressed into my backside and I grinded my ass against him. His slippery hands continued their motions, it was very teasing. So was the steady throb of his cock against me.

"I'll keep doing this until you tell me to stop," Norman promised.

"I'd never tell you to stop," I reached behind myself to wrap an arm around his neck.

His hand drifted down to my pubic bone, "What do you want me to do?"

"Make me--"

"Come? C'mon, where is your sense of imagination, Allie?" he teased.

"I want...I want," I tried to think of something filthy. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me right here."

Norman's motions stopped. I got a little panicky. Did I freak him out? Suddenly he pushed me into the wall, his body hard against my back. His hand grabbed my wrist and forced it above my head. He moved my other hand over my mound.

"I knew you could be a bad girl," his tone was a mixture of aggressive and playful, and it filled me with primal desire. "I want you to touch yourself, Allie," he growled into my ear. "I want  you to get yourself as close as you can, then I'm going to bend you over and give you what you deserve." He kissed my ear roughly, moving down my neck, his teeth barely nipping my flesh. He plucked my finger between his and placed it onto my clit. "Touch yourself."

With his hand on top of mine, I began rolling my clit between my fingers as his mouth continued its assault on my neck. He removed his hand only to reach from behind, going between my legs, to shove two thick fingers into me.

I pushed back on his hand, "More."

"More?" He gave an evil laugh. "It seems like only a very naughty girl would want more," he taunted me. "Are you a naughty girl?"

"Yes," I moaned, rocking my hips, fucking his hand desperately. I was getting close as I clenched my thighs together, my fingers still strumming my clit.

"Say it. Say you're a naughty girl," his fingers stilled inside of me.

I pushed back and forth on his hand, "Don't stop," I pleaded.

"Say it."

My strumming became faster and my frustration grew unbearable. "I'm a filthy fucking slut, is that good enough for you? I'm a dirty little bitch, now fuck me," I hissed.

"Mmm, a dirty little bitch, huh? A filthy fucking slut?" He released my wrist and pulled his fingers out. Norman had dark amusement on his face then he abruptly exited the shower.

I beat my fist onto the wall, "The fuck, Norman?" I whined, my thighs holding my hand in a vice against my pussy.

As quickly as he left, he jerked open the glass door. He had put a condom on. He roughly pulled me close to him, away from the shower wall. "Bend the fuck over," he commanded, spinning me back around.

I leaned far over, gripping onto the sole golden handle as Norman pushed into me hard and fast.

"Oh!" I let out a sob.

He began pumping hard and I rose onto the balls of my feet. My whole body drawn up tight. My lungs felt frozen. The angle he was fucking me at was incredible. Our heights worked out beautifully. His hand walked up my spine, grabbing a fistful of my sopping wet hair and pulling.  My neck craned back and I reached out blindly for something to hold onto.

"Come. For. Me." He punctuated each word with a thrust.

There it was. I came so hard I saw sparks of blue and white behind my eyelids. I became unsteady, nearly falling forward, as Norman caught me.

"Allie?" His voice was startled. Maybe he thought he had fucked me unconscious.

"I'm good, I'm good," I panted. "Just dizzy."

"Okay, I was afraid I had gotten too rough," he said sweetly and I turned around in his arms.

"Not at all," I rested my head onto his chest. "I mean, yeah, it was rough, but it was fucking incredible."

"Let's get you dried up," Norman reached around me to shut off the water.

"What about you?" I looked up at him, feeling bad that he didn't come as well.

"We still have the rest of the night," he cupped my cheek, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

In the bedroom, I stood at the vanity mirror, naked, combing through my wet tangles with my fingers. It felt strange to feel so comfortable being naked in from of him.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Norman said, exiting the bathroom and laying on his stomach onto the bed.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Suddenly I realized, that I would never again be ambivalent to my pleasure and confidence ever again. If Norman could make me feel like I was deserving, a regular guy could, and should, as well. I turned around leaning against the vanity, "Thank you...for tonight, for everything," I smiled.  My heart ached a bit.  This had been the most perfect night of my life and soon it would be over.  He would be on a plane to New York and that would be the end of it.

Norman crooked his finger at me, "C'mere."

I took the few steps over the bed, sitting next to him, he lifted his head enough to lay it onto my bare lap, his cheek rested on my thigh. I played with his hair. We stayed this way for what felt like a long time. We were both becoming exhausted.  But, the clock was ticking, I was hoping we could enjoy one another just one more time.

He placed a kiss on my thigh, "Any last requests?" He asked, and it seemed like it too had a bit of sadness hidden behind it.

"I want to make you come. Hard. I want you to never forget me," I confidently said, looking down at him with a sly grin.

Norman raised his eyebrows, his grin matching my own. "I am never going to forget this night with you. But, I'd still like to take you up on your offer."

"Lay on your back."

"My, my. Who's demanding now?" Norman smirked. "Say, 'Please.'"

"Please," I huffed, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed, raising up on his elbows then rolling over.

I crawled over him, straddling him. I began kissing his jaw, moving to his neck, down his neck to his chest, down his chest finally to his stomach.  I looked up at him.  HIs eyes were on fire, watching me intensely.  I took his erection into my fist, giving the tip and gentle kiss before flicking my tongue over it. His thigh jumped and I smiled to myself. I gave the underside of his shaft a long swipe of my tongue. I must have done something right; he softly moaned.  I stroked him, bobbing my head in time.  I went slowly so I could tease him with my tongue.  His hands found the back of my head, and I tensed a bit. But, he didn't force my head down like I was expecting him to, he just gently tangled his fingers into my still-wet hair. Once I got into a rhythm, I lost myself. All I wanted was to make him feel as incredible as he had made me feel. The sounds of appreciation he made as I sucked him let me know he was getting close.

"I'm going to-" He took a deep breath and his fingers tightened in my hair. "Mmm, please."

I stopped my motions, his cock was throbbing hard in my hand. The power that shocked through me at his words was almost unbearable. Then I remember what he had said about edging and about the build-up.  I wanted to fuck one last time. "Don't. I want you to fuck me," I said, still holding his shaft in my hand.  If he told me to finish him off, I would, even though I'd be a bit disappointed.

"Well, then, hold still," the muscles in his neck protruded as he released my hair. He took a few deep breaths, before finally nodding, "Let go."

I did, as slowly and mildly as I could.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered me and I clambered to obey.

I felt his facial hair tickling against my ass, giving my cheek a kiss before delving his tongue into my pussy.

"Oh!" I nearly screeched, jumping forward.

His palms molded to my ass, rubbing my cheeks fervently. His hands trailed down to the back of my thighs, giving them the same treatment.  His fingers glided up the insides of my legs, always just barely touching my wet folds. His hands continued exploring my lower half before finally his fingers finding their way inside me, his thumb pressing at the cleft of my ass.  I had never considered the backdoor an erogenous zone but apparently it took skill to make it so. He was so cavalier about it.  I imagined he probably had a drawer full of sex toys at home.  I shuddered thinking about what a night with him would be like with a full arsenal of naughty gadgets at his disposal.  My heart sank a bit, knowing I would never find out.

He took his time, his fingers working in my wetness, his thumb supplying gentle pressure to my asshole. "Oh...Norman, please, please..." I began rambling.  I didn't want my last orgasm to be riding his hand. "Please just fuck me already. Please."

He stopped and pulled his fingers from me, I felt his erection pushing against my opening.  He pushed in slow.  Slower than slow.  I groaned, gripping the sheet, feeling every last inch of him push into me.  He leaned down over me, his chest against my back, kissing my neck. I began to rock back and forth as Norman gathered my hair into a ponytail in his hands, "Have I told you that you feel so fucking good on my cock?" he whispered in my ear.

"You may have, yeah," I chuckled. I arched against him, pumping my hips.  His hands held onto them, and he began rocking to meet my speed.  I reached my hand down, my first two fingers making a V.  I put pressure onto my clit while tightening my fingers around his slippery member and he pumped in and out of me.

I moved my hips faster, Norman groaning in my ear, "Allie, fuck! This...this feels so fucking good...fuck." He thrust harder and harder until his hips completely stilled, I felt the jerk of his cock as he found his release.

I felt my own wave building, I whimpered, feeling his body pressed against my back, him filling me to my brim.  I shouted and wriggled, and before I could even stop it, I came hard.  I didn't have the breath to scream, my sweaty forehead drooped to the bed.

Norman fell back, his chest heaving and glistening with a combination of mine and his sweat.  I curled in next to him on my side.

"Can I tell you a secret, Allie?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Sure," I felt a bit of anxiety kick in. We only had a few hours left together.

"I thought maybe this was going to be a mistake. You were pretty standoffish on the ride here...I thought maybe you thought I was some perverted old fart," he nearly giggled, running a palm over his face. "But, I'm so glad we did this. You have no idea how glad."

I hid my huge smile against his chest, "Me too, Norman."  I took a deep inhale, wanting to memorize his scent. Wanting to remember every little detail about this night.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I sat up, trying to make my eyes adjust, scanning the area for a clock.  Light peaked through the edges of the black-out curtains.  I patted the empty space next to me.  He was gone.

"Norman?" Maybe he was in the bathroom. I got nothing in reply.

I moved slowly, my body sore and tired, raising up from bed and shuffling over to the window, peeking out. It was broad daylight. My heart sank as I rushed over to the vanity, switching on a lamp and searching for my phone. When I found it, _12:48PM._ I searched the room for any trace of him.  All of his belongings were gone.  Hot tears welled up in my eyes as I sat down on the floor, not even wanting to make it to the bed.

"One night stand...Allie, you idiot!" I yelled at myself in the empty room. I felt angry. He could've at least woke me up to tell me goodbye.

The room phone rang and I forced myself to get up to answer it. Maybe it was him.

"H-hello?" I tried to make it sound like I hadn't just been in tears.

"Mr. Reedus has paid the extra $100 for you to stay past check-out time, Miss, but we're afraid we'll have to refund him as we have reached capacity and need the room cleared by 2PM. We're so sorry for any inconvenience," the gentleman at the front desk continued, "Miss? Hello?"

"Uh, yes, okay, I'll be out by 2PM, no problem," I idly set the phone back onto the receiver, backing up to bed and sitting down.

Finally making myself get up and dressed, I began gathering my things into my purse. Unzipping my bag, I found there was a folded piece of paper. My fingers trembled as smoothed it out to read it.

_"Allie,_

_Last night was everything. You probably hate me for leaving without saying goodbye but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I enjoyed our time together, every single second of it. Good luck with grad school._

_xo Norman."_

"What a dick!" I growled, crumpling up the paper into my fist. I wiped my nose with my coat sleeve and sighed. He wasn't a dick. I was just stupid for liking a guy, a celebrity of all things, that was supposed to be just a one night stand.

But, whether I wanted to admit to it or not, he had changed me.  He changed me from this timid creature into a woman worth desiring. It was a crossroad moment and I had gained experience from it.

I grabbed my purse, overlooking the room, turning the lights out and exiting.  As I got into the elevator down the hall, my phone rang. I let it ring. There was no one in the world that I wanted to talk to right now and Norman didn't even have my number. 

I hit the lobby, the man at the front desk gave me a nod. He knew not to say anything. I'm probably not the first girl he's given that nod to. My chest tightened. This was going to take time to recover from. It had been magical and I had made the mistake of falling.

The text notification sounded on my phone, it was Kevin.

_Allie, there's several dozen white roses sitting in your office. Care to explain? -Kev_

I laughed before suddenly feeling angry again, tossing my phone back into my bag. The doorman held the door open for me as I stepped outside, the afternoon sun too cheery for my mood. I hailed a cab, climbing in.

"Where to, ma'am?" the driver asked.

 _Tell him the airport. Maybe he's still there._ I shook my head, silencing my inner voice. "University of Georgia, please."

"What'cha studying?" the balding little man asked, his crows feet noticeable in the rearview mirror.

"Comparative literature. Grad student," I said, proudly. "About to put in my application for studying abroad."

"Abroad? Like in Europe?"

"Something like that," I shrugged. "The world is my oyster, I suppose," I fished my sunglasses out of my purse, slipping them on and leaning into the seat.

"I heard that," he smiled warmly. "UGA, it is then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said this would be the last chapter but it turned into a really long chapter, so yes, there will be another chapter after this one!

_Six months later_

* * *

 

"This is my favorite, Fisherman's Bastion," I smiled, leaning across the table to show Kas the photo on my phone.

"It's beautiful, Al. I'm so jealous, I wish I would've studied abroad," she sighed. "We normally don't get those luxuries in cosmetology school."

"We should go together sometime. Budapest. Prague. Bologna. French Riviera. Girls trip?" I picked up my chopsticks. "I looked a hot mess my entire time away, I could've use my own personal makeup artist," I winked at her, dipping my sushi roll into my mouth.

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's awesome Kevin let you continue working. I was worried you might be throwing your career away."

"The beauty of the internet, FaceTime, and Macbooks," I took a sip of saké. "It sucked though. Rushing back to the hotels every night, trying to get my editing done. I'm thinking it might be time to move on. I got offered a position with The High, as an interpreter and assistant editor," I tried to sound casual, even though it was kind of a big deal.

"As in The High Museum of Art?! Allie, that's awesome!" Kas swept her blonde hair over her shoulder, leaning up on her elbows, "I have some exciting news as well."

"Oh?" I put down my chopsticks. _She met someone. She totally met someone._ _Try to be happy. Try. Another friend you're losing to love._

"I got invited to do hair and makeup for New York Fashion Week!" she nearly squealed, her fists tight by her face. "You should totally come with! I have two extra passes!"

I immediately felt guilty for wishing loneliness upon her for my sake as another different feeling washed over me completely.  I had flirted with the idea many, many times. Going to New York. Finding him. "Uh, you know I totally would but...I have a lot going on, you know, debating career changes and things of that nature," I gave her a disappointed smile, "but that is so great, Kas. It really is!" I reached across the table, squeezing her hand.

"I understand, but if you change your mind?"

"I will totally let you know," I smiled, glancing at the time on my phone. "Well, I need to head back to the office. I'm so glad I got to see you," I laid some cash on the table.

"No," Kas said, reaching into her purse, "I've got this!"

"Nope!" I laughed, snatching up my money, quickly hugging Kas and running to the counter to pay the cashier.

* * *

I stepped off the elevator to the lobby of my department.  Gracie, our newest secretary, gave me an excited look, mouthing "Come here!" and ushering me over with the waving of her hands.

Confused, I walked up to the desk, "What is it?" I tried not to giggle at her enthusiastic demeanor.

"You have a visitor, Miss Parisi!" she whispered.

"Oh? Is it the guy from the Maserati advertis-" Gracie quickly shook her head to silence me.

"Just go see! I nearly died when he came in! He asked for you!"

"Uh..." my heart rate sped up. "Okay, okay," I started stepping backwards from the desk.  I wanted to run down the hall to my office but my black heels wouldn't allow me. I trotted as fast as I could, stopping at my silver door and placing a shaky hand on the knob before withdrawing it. I looked over the metal plate on my door: A. Parisi, Asst. Editor _.  Be professional_ , I reminded myself. I smoothed my gray pencil skirt several times, counting my breaths. There was no background noise in the busy office. Just my pulse bounding.

I finally forced myself to turn the knob.  I stepped into my office, closing the door quietly behind me.

A sleek, navy suit, no tie, open collar, my eyes drank him in. He sat, knees slightly apart, so relaxed in the red high-back chair to the right of my desk. My throat became so dry that I thought it might seal off my airway. Which may have been a good thing, at least I wouldn't be able to yak up sushi onto the floor. All over his shiny leather shoes. I finally got the courage to look him in the eye and that's when anger and abasement began to burn inside of me. I was hoping I could control my blood flow and not turn red-faced.

"Miss Parisi?" he rose, meeting me halfway and extending his hand to me.

 _You fucked my brains out and now you're acting like "Oh, hey, are you Miss Parisi?"_ My insides were boiling. I tried to put on a sincere smile, offering him what I hoped wasn't shaky, clammy hand. "Mr. Reedus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I tried to ignore the jolts of awareness that shot straight up my arm, radiating to every pleasure center in my body. The handshake lasted longer than normal. I knew that hand. I knew what he had done to me with that hand.

"Seems like my issue of Atlanta Magazine was a hit and they've asked me back for another," he said, releasing my hand as I tried focusing on his words. "Kevin told me to come see you first because he's handling the Maserati advertisement."

"Uh huh, Maserati, " I nodded, a bit distracted, my brain roaring with about a million different thoughts. _Thanks, Kevin. You clueless blockhead._

"So, may we sit?" Norman motioned to my desk, he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, yeah, of course, please, take a seat," I held my breath as he walked away from me, sitting back down into a black leather chair in front of my desk.

I tried to walk very model-esque to my desk, trying to twitch my hips just right, before realizing how ridiculous I was being. I sat down, nervously winding my thumbs behind my desk so he couldn't see.

"How have you been? Well, I hope?" Norman leaned back in his seat.

"Fine, fine," I forced a smile. "Dandy."  I wanted to bolt out the door, into the elevator, onto a plane, cross the Atlantic and get as far from him as I could.

"Good," Norman nodded. This was so uncomfortable.

"It's very warm in here," I blurted, jumping up to modify the temperature on the thermostat. I felt like I was going to faint. I placed my hands on the wall, inhaling hard through my nose.

"Allie."

I stopped and turned, he stood there in front of me.  He was going to bring up what happened six months ago. I knew he was. His countenance was almost apologetic. My body stilled without my wanting it to, and suddenly, we were the lovers in the hotel room again.

"Have you eaten lunch? I'd love to take you out, we could catch up?" Norman offered with a smile.

"I, uh, I...just got back from lunch, but th-thank you," my heart continued racing. My throat hurt with tears that I refused to cry.

His jaw was hard set, "Maybe it was a mistake, my coming here and showing up out of the blue."

"Mistake?" There it went. My heart shattering all over again like some lovesick schoolgirl.

He exhaled, shoving his hands into his pockets, his blue eyes looking me over. His hair had grown, but it was still sexy. His silence pulled me away from my admiration of his looks.

"You're right. Mistake...was all it was, I suppose," nodding, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, no. That night was not. Not at all. I have thought about that night every single day for six months," his lips curved into a smile.

That's what I had been pining for. Those words were what I had needed to hear.

"I should've said goodbye," Norman looked down. "I should have. But goodbyes feel so finite. I wanted to see you again."

I leaned against the wall, my knees felt like they were going to buckle under me.

"I'm glad you took time to study abroad. Gracie told me you're graduating soon? Ph.D? That's wonderful, Allie," he looked up and met my gaze with a smile.

"So am I," I returned his smile and mustered up the courage to say, "And I have thought about that night every single day for six months as well." I took in a shaky breath, my sweaty palms flat against the wall behind me. I needed something to hold onto or I was going to go hurling through space.

"I feel like a complete asshole for even saying this," he looked down at his watch. "But, I have to go. Meet me at The W tonight? Room 901," he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing me the keycard.

I looked at the keycard, furrowing my brows, "Are you fucking kidding me? Six months of-"

Norman took two firm strides, shutting me up and closing the space between us. With both his hands resting on each side my head against the wall, he leaned into my ear, "I am not fucking kidding you, Allie. I have some things I would like to talk with you about. Some things I'm hoping that maybe you will consider," his voice was almost dogmatic.

His facial hair tickled my ear lobe and I swear I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. Press his body hard against mine, lift my skirt-

"Allie!" He hissed, pulling away from me and breaking me from my trance.

"Okay, Norman," I agreed, reluctantly taking the keycard.

"8 o'clock?" He asked, turning on his heel, heading towards the door.

"8 o'clock," I reiterated as he walked out.

* * *

I sat on the plush couch of the quiet suite. I didn't even go home. I sat in my office until 7:15, in a daze. I picked a smudge of polish from my thumbnail. I tried to calm my nervous motions, but couldn't sit still. Of course he'd be the one that was late. I glanced over at a clock that hung above the mantle. 8:10. I kept eyeing the bottle of chianti on the kitchen bar across the room before finally losing my control and getting up to crack it open.  I didn't even care that it was his and that the hotel would charge him for opening it. Unable to find a glass, I poured a hefty amount into a generic black coffee mug, guzzling it down.

Right on cue, Norman opened the door, "Well, hello," he laughed, closing the door behind him.

I gave a guilty smile, "Sorry, I couldn't resist it...given the circumstances." I pushed the mug out of my reach.

"Sorry that I'm late...fans spotted me leaving Starbucks," he shrugged. He had changed clothes. He was in a simple black tee shirt and jeans, his Ray-Bans pushed atop his head, holding his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Understandable," I tried to act as unguarded as possible, leaning against the kitchen bar as he strode across the room to stand on the other side.

"You look great," Norman smiled, looking me over.

"Thanks," I looked down to hide my appreciative smile. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I jumped right in. The chianti helped me relax a bit, even though I still had some apprehension dancing around in the back of my mind.

"Oh, well," he cleared his throat appearing almost as if he was a bit nervous. "I think it's no secret we have chemistry," he pulled his Ray-Bans off and sat them on the granite counter.

"I suppose," I met his gaze, hoping my eye contact would urge him to continue. "What happened to the oh-so-forward man who had solicited me six months ago?" I blurted out.

"Okay, well if we're just going to get to it...I also think it's no secret that I like to be in control during sex," he smirked, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

My clit suddenly throbbed thinking of how he had spanked me, held me down, choked me, and made me come more times than I could remember. I wanted so much to pour another cupful of chianti. "Oh, I remember," is all I could think to say. I grabbed hard onto the edge of the countertop, my legs shaking in my heels, so thankful he didn't notice my trembling.

"It didn't bother you," he stated very matter-of-factly.

"No, it didn't," my body felt frozen.

"We were really, really good together that night," he raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to agree.

"Yes," I nodded slowly, hypnotized by his words.

"Be my submissive, Allie," he reached across the counter, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'm not sure I understand...do you want to be in a relationship with me?" as embarrassed as I was to ask, I needed clarification before I got myself in too deep. 

Norman walked around the bar, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "The only honest answer I can give you is that I want you," he whispered into my ear and I could've died right then. "I'm a busy man but you're mature, patient. You have your own things going for you, as well. I think we can make this into something remarkable," he pushed my hair back, kissing my ear. "Be mine."

I hated ruining such a steamy moment with yet another dumb question, "When you say submissive, like all the time? 24/7?"

I felt his chest tense as he laughed, "Only in the bedroom. I don't need that much responsibility, trying to tell you what to do all day, every day. I just want to control you during sex, I want you to submit to me. Will you?"

I felt the bulge in his jeans press against my backside, "I..um...I..."

He wrapped a hand around my throat, pushing my head backwards onto his shoulder, "Well?"

"Yes," I panted.

"Wonderful," he said, sliding his free hand down under my skirt and bringing it up to graze over my bottom. "I certainly have missed you."  His hand moved between my legs and he examined the moisture on the crotch of my lacy panties. "Already?" he coyly murmured into my ear.

I whimpered as his thumb strummed my clitoris in slow, heavy strokes. I squeezed my thighs around his hand.  A weird, purring sound escaped from my lips.

"Purring like a kitten," he chuckled, his goatee scratching the side of my neck as he placed a kiss onto my shoulder. "My Kitten." 


End file.
